The embodiments herein relate generally to a system for stabilizing resected tissue, such as organs, by clinicians while preparing the tissue for transplant, and more specifically to a sterile basin for securing the resected tissue in three dimensions to more effectively permit a single clinician to prepare the tissue without the aid of a second clinician.
Historically, donated tissue, including organs, are dissected in a basin filled with preservation solution. The organ partially floats in the solution, which, not surprisingly, causes the organ to move while surgical dissection is preformed prior to transplantation. That tendency toward movement often requires a second clinician to participate to stabilize the organ while the first clinician performs the dissection of the surrounding undesired tissue.
While prior efforts have been made to stabilize the tissue and/or organ within the basin, none seem to fully relieve the need for a second clinician to permit a single clinician to accurately and effectively prepare the tissue for transplantation. Or, more importantly, even where a single clinician performs the dissection, the risk of movement reduces the speed of dissection and increases the risk of organ or vessel damage. Embodiments of the invention herein overcome at least this problem.